


going places

by Spring_Emerald



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ace Squad, Alternate Universe - Idols, CAPTAIN SQUAD, Established Relationship, First Meeting, Gen, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-06 15:59:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12820992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spring_Emerald/pseuds/Spring_Emerald
Summary: For the Drabble Challenge: Places1) Foreign Country (Captain's Idol AU)2) Front Porch (UshiMoni)3) Museum (MatsuDai)4) Super Bowl Party (Ace Squad)5) Bowling Alley (KuroDai)6) Dreamland (KuroDai)7) Backyard (KenHina)





	1. Foreign Country

**Author's Note:**

> A collection of various "drabbles" that takes place in different locations. Prompts are over at tumblr. Feel free to shoot an ask :)
> 
> Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by anon

“Is it filming?” Kuroo asks from behind Daichi, peering up at the camera phone attached to a selfie stick. 

“I think so…” Daichi trails, adjusting the length of the selfie stick and moves it back and forth, and pushes it up. “Better call everyone,” he says at the camera and then turns his head to the side. “Everyone,” he calls out. “It’s time to do our vlog for today!”

The rest of the group comes over to where Daichi and Kuroo are standing. Bokuto shows at the screen jumping up and down excitedly, then glomps on Kuroo. He’s followed by Oikawa who’s languidly walking to the spot and takes his place beside Daichi in front of the camera. Moniwa and Ushijima walks in together, with Ushijima, taking care of positioning Moniwa in front of him, while he makes sure that hes not blocking anyone else because of his height. Terushima is the last to appear from the side, and he bounces against Oikawa, and Daichi makes sure to adjust the selfie stick a bit higher just so it could fit all of them in the screen.

He counts down a soft 3, 2, 1. “Hello, everyone!” They greet in unison, all excited and grinning up at the screen. Oikawa is making rabbit ears out of his v-shaped fingers on top of his head, while Kuroo is blowing kisses just above Daichi’s shoulders. Bokuto is attacking with winks, while Terushima is pointing finger guns. Daichi, Moniwa, and Ushijima opted to wave at the screen, in varying levels of excitement. 

“Can you guess where we are?” Daichi asks. “We’re here in L.A! Woohoo!!!” The rest of the group erupted in cheers. “This is our first overseas schedule and we’re really, really, grateful for this opportunity! It’s so beautiful in here! Do you want to see the place?”

He lifts the stick higher, making sure that their surrounding is captured on the screen as well. “We’ll try to do a 360, so all of you guys can see!” And they all  turned around, as slowly as they could, trying to stay cohesive and together despite their giddiness, with L.A’s view as their backdrop. 

“We’ll be filming more of our trip here in L.A,” Oikawa says, “but for now, we have to say goodbye.” A chorus of ‘aww’ sounded. “But we’ll be back later, so please hang on til then!”

“Bye-bye everyone!”


	2. Front Porch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Kath (kathwolfie)

“Wakatoshi-kun,” Moniwa says softly, as he stops following Ushijima. He stays rooted at the foot of the low wooden stairs, in front of the Ushijima household. 

Ushijima, already close to the sliding doors, pauses and turns to look at Moniwa, silently waiting for him to continue. 

Moniwa swallows the nervousness he’s been feeling since that afternoon and hesitatingly meets Ushijima’s eyes. “Are you sure about this?” He fidgets during the seconds that Ushijima doesn’t reply. “I mean, isn’t it too early for this, or I don’t know? Shouldn’t we wait a bit more or something or-”

He stops rambling when he feels Ushijima standing directly in front of him, and he looks to the side to avoid meeting Ushijima’s eyes. He’s afraid to see something like disappointment in them, because of his cowardice.

Ushijima doesn’t let him hide though, and he tilts Moniwa’s head up with gentle fingers under his chin, just so he could properly look at him. Moniwa gapes at the tenderness of Ushijima’s look.

“Kaname, we’ve talked about this. I have always wanted to introduce you to my family,” he says softly.

The sentiment warms Moniwa, sends a rush of affection in his chest. He knows that, and he appreciates that Ushijima would go as far as introducing him to his family. It’s not like he doesn’t want to meet them too, it’s just that… “What if they don’t like me?”

It’s the question that has been nagging at him since Ushijima opened up the topic. Ushijima is very filial, something their traditional and matriarchal family instilled in him. Aside from that, he’s the only son. His mother and grandmother probably have big plans for him. Moniwa doesn’t want to get in the way of that.

Ushijima sighs, then takes Moniwa’s hands in his and squeezes it tight in a reassuring gesture, before intertwining their fingers. “Kaname, I find it impossible for anyone not to like you,” he says with a small smile. Moniwa would be lying if that statement didn’t make him feel much loved at the moment.

“But,” Ushijima continues, “I will be with you. We will be in this together. I hope that assures you.”

Moniwa feels the prickling behind his eyes, and the tell-tale sign of a sob beginning to break out from his chest, but he manages to control himself, and just nods frantically. Of course it does.

Moniwa knows he can face anything, as long as Ushijima’s with him.


	3. Museum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Kath (kathwolfie)

Matsukawa is very satisfied with the reception he’s been receiving in one of his social media platform. Filming the reactions of strangers as he randomly approach them and try to narrate their lives, in the funniest context he could think of, had started off as a dare from Hanamaki.

He wasn’t expecting for anything to come of it, initially, since he doesn’t have that much social media presence. But then, the first video had become a hit, and he received comments about how it was awesome, and how the people he found are hilarious as well. Along with more variations of those, are about wanting to see more of it or hope that he does it again.

And well, this is the most famous Matsukawa has been in his entire life, and he thinks that it’s not probably going to last long, so he actually does.  

Besides, he actually did enjoy doing it and filming people’s reactions, except for a few others who don’t share his sense of humor. Overall, five compilation videos of short clips about him narrating people’s lives, he’s somehow become a household name in said social media platform, and people are actually looking forward to his videos.

Which admittedly puts a lot of pressure on someone as generally chill as him.

It’s getting kind of worse now, since he feels like he’s already running out of ideas. It’s been easy to spot strangers doing normal things, (some of them, strange things), and it’s interesting to piece a story about it, but he feels like people will eventually get tired of the same way he’s been finding these people.

So instead of hitting his usual haunts, like the park and the mall, he decides to change the environment. Somewhere not typical, somewhere unexpected.

A museum seem like a perfect place. He has a healthy respect for the visual arts though and knows that people would probably won’t appreciate something as random as what he’s going to do, so he decides to hit a Geological Museum instead.

There aren’t a lot of people inside when he got there, and as much as he thought that it me a lost cause, he decides to stay anyway. After all, the museum’s collection of rocks were impressive and amazing.

He gets to the section where they have the precious stones displayed, and there he sees a guy, his back facing Matsukawa, while his arms, Matsukawa assumes, are crossed in front of him as he studies the stones with keen interest. He’s wearing a fitted shirt and its doing a great job of showing off his toned arms.

Matsukawa didn’t know that he’s got a thing for arms until he sees the guy. He immediately whips out his phone from his pocket, launches the app, and goes to where the man is standing.

“He’s standing there,” Matsukawa starts, and the guy looks up at him in surprise. He’s got a nice face to match those nice arms, and Matsukawa almost chokes on what he’s going to say, but he continues, “Thinking how his arms are more precious than these stones.”

The guy snorts, and the sides of his eyes crinkle in something akin to mirth. “They’re attached to my body, so of course they are,” he says just in time as the app stops recording.

Matsukawa definitely meant something different, but he’ll go with that. It still makes a good conversation starter.

“Hey, thanks man. I’m Matsukawa, by the way.”

The guy shrugs. “No problem. I’m Sawamura.”


	4. Super Bowl party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Gretta

When Aran invited Iwaizumi to come to the Super Bowl party he’ll be hosting, he really didn’t know what to expect. Truthfully, he only knows so little about the Super Bowl, like how it’s a sports event, and that it’s a huge, huge deal in the West. He doesn’t even know that people hold parties over it.

But he’s been tied up with school for the past few weeks and he really needs a break. Being invited into some party is easier than thinking about what to do or where to go for some entertainment. (Iwaizumi feels like his brain cells have all been used up and he really doesn’t want to think about how he’ll spend his time. He’s that tired.) That, and Aran seems to be a nice guy, and he’ll feel a bit bad about rejecting his invitation.

However, the way things are going now, that might have been the better decision.

The number of people wasn’t the problem, it was just a small party, after all. But Bokuto is just as loud as a room crowded with people, and Iwaizumi had his fair share of noisy teammates, but that’s the point. Those were teammate _s._ As in plural. As in a lot. Bokuto is just a person, but the loudness of his personality is just as loud as his voice. It’s worse because he’s considerably drunk.

Ushijima, the one sitting on Bokuto’s left, on the couch directly in front of the television set, didn’t seem to particularly mind, nor care about how hyperactive Bokuto is getting, the longer the game goes. He’s just watching the game with mild interest, and occasionally takes a sip of beer from his cup.

Iwaizumi couldn’t say the same for Asahi, who’s trying  _so_ hard to make himself small. Which is a really impossible feat. He’s sitting on Bokuto’s other side, and he’s been Bokuto’s favorite target. Iwaizumi winces whenever Bokuto puts an arm around Asahi’s shoulders, but drops it like a sack of rice. He actually has to lean away, whenever Bokuto hoots and cheers when a good pass is done and shown on the screen. Iwaizumi is sure that Asahi is scarred for life, if he wasn’t so scarred before.

Saying a short prayer for Asahi, Iwaizumi tears his eyes away from them, and on its way to look at the screen, he catches the other odd one, Kiyoomi Sakusa, who’s sitting all the way at the kitchen counter, hands firmly on his lap, mask still on his face. He hasn’t taken it off since Iwaizumi arrived, and he doubt’s he’ll take it off, ever. He seems to be the least interested person in the room, and Iwaizumi doesn’t understand why he doesn’t just leave, but like he’s one to talk.

Aran had been a really good host so far, offering the lone arm chair, -the only decent chair left in the living room after Bokuto has hogged the couch- to Iwaizumi, and he just settled for the worn out bean bag he pulled out of his room. He even provided all the snacks and the booze for the night, and his requirement was just for them to have fun. Seriously though, how does a guy like that even exist, Iwaizumi doesn’t even know.

What he knows though, or heard is that it’s already the halftime, and that a very special guest will be performing after the commercial break, so they all should stay tuned.

Iwaizumi thinks that they’lll finally have some semblance of peace since Bokuto wouldn’t have good passes to shout at, but boy was he wrong.

Bokuto started bouncing on the couch, eyes alight with excitement and wide grin bordering on mad. He must know who the artist is and suddenly, the image of Bokuto singing along whoever that artist is flashed in Iwaizumi’s mind, inspiring terror to well up inside him.

He gulps, the downs what remains on his drink, and pours himself another one. He needs to be drunk if he wants to survive this long night.


	5. Bowling Alley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by anon

In Daichi’s defense, this is virtually his first time playing bowling. Heck, this is the first time he’s been in an actual bowling alley. So, if he actually suck at the game and sent more balls to the gutter than to actually hit the pins, he thinks that he has a very good excuse. Besides, he has confidence in his athletic ability. He’s pretty sure he’ll get the hang of it, the more he plays. He’s just not sure how long would that take, exactly.

The guy that keeps staring at him isn’t helping.

Daichi’s already caught him staring at him earlier. He was lounging on the chair, taking a bite of the snack his group have ordered. The guy seemed startled at first and he quickly averted his gaze when Daichi noticed him.

Daichi, for a moment, got conscious of the fact that someone else other than his friends, is seeing him fail at bowling. But he turns away and doesn’t let himself dwell on it, instead focused more on being able to hit a pin, more than anything else.

He thought that it would end there. But then he feels the heavy, instinctual feeling of being stared at, and he turned to look behind him, just before he throws the ball, to find the same guy, staring at him again.

Daichi could tell, even though his messy, black hair is falling over one side of his face, that his golden eyes are boring at him. But, unlike before, he doesn’t avert his gaze. Instead, he gives Daichi a minute head tilt along with a smirk.

Daichi looks away first this time, and trained his gaze at the alley before him, positions his arms, and takes the necessary step forward then throws the ball. Only for it to roll towards the gutter.

It’s when he heard the snickers, and he quickly turns to look behind him, and finds the same guy, covering his mouth with the back of his hand, snickering. And he doesn’t even do the polite thing of stopping when he’s been caught. Instead he steadily meets Daichi’s growing glare and even has the audacity to wink.

It took a lot of Daichi’s maturity not to stomp towards the seats, although he flops down between Suga ans Asahi ungracefully, and crosses his arms.

“What the hell is that guy’s deal?” he complains with a huff.

“Which one?” Suga asks, after taking a gulp of his soda.

Daichi stubbornly keeps his gaze ahead, and points behind him with his thumb. “That guy. What, it’s his first time seeing someone play bowling so badly?”

“I’m sure that’s not it,” Asahi says, offering Daichi the plate of nachos they ordered as snack, before he stands and goes to get a ball, as it’s his turn already.

Daichi huffs instead of replying, gets the plat and grabs a handful of nachos instead. He doesn’t usually let things like this get to him, but that guy’s snickering had somehow bruised his already abused ego. That, and his smirk had been real annoying. If that guy thinks it makes him look good or appealing, then Daichi’s not buying it.

Suga cranes his neck to get a better look at the guy the Daichi pointed at and just hums before resuming his lax position. “He just probably thinks you’re cute.”

Daichi makes a disgruntled face at Suga. “Cute? Me?” He scoffs. “If he thinks I’m cute, he should be approaching me and offering to teach me how to play properly, instead of snickering at me.” He punctuates his statement by eating another mouthful of nachos.

Suga’s about to say something in reply, but then his jaw goes slack, and he gapes, before he collects himself to say, “He’s coming this way.”

Daichi doesn’t hear him clearly, as what he said got lost over the sound of the nachos crunchiness. He’s about to ask Suga to repeat himself when he felt someone behind him.

“Uhm, excuse me…” Daichi turns and looks up at the guy, now standing over him. He promptly swallows the nachos.

“Ah, I’m sorry about…earlier,” the guy waves his hand vaguely in front of him. “I didn’t mean to laugh at you. I’m Kuroo, by the way, and…” he hesitates, “maybe I can teach you how to play?”

Daichi feels an excited clap at the back, and he doesn’t even have to look at Suga. Wow, what were the odds?


	6. Dreamland

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by anon.

Daichi finds himself surrounded by the sweet smell of flowers and the feel of grass, softly caressing the rest of his body. When he looks up, he sees the bright blue sky, littered with white, cotton like clouds, blocking what would be the shining rays of the sun. He blinks for a few moments, before he sits up and takes in his surroundings.

He’s in the middle of a meadow, and all he can see around him are vivid green grass and an assortment of colorful flowers. There’s a forest lining up the horizon on his right, while to his left, there’s a clear body of water -a lake- so clear, it looks like liquid extension of the sky. Behind him, as the meadow steeps lower, would be the way to the village, if he’s correct with his assumption that the small dots of red are the rooftops. All of them though, seem far away from him and the path going there is somehow covered by a thin sheet of mist.

What’s near him, or at least what he could perceive as near, is the simple, wooden pavilion in front. The whiteness of it stands out in contrast to its bright backdrop. Daichi doesn’t understand why or how, but he knows it’s where he’s supposed to go.

The pavilion looks grander up close, with vines wrapping around the posts in this intimate, intricate manner, and small tendrils hanging from the edges of the roof. At the middle is a banquet table, filled with all sorts of delicious food, some of which Daichi had never seen in his life.

The man standing on the other side of the table, on the other hand, has been a familiar face since Daichi can remember.

“This is a nice change of scenery,” Daichi comments as a way of greeting.

Kuroo turns around to face Daichi properly, his mouth already forming a slight smirk. “I figured you’d want to breathe some fresh air.”

Daichi doesn’t argue with that. He’s been caught up with a lot of responsibilities and requests that he hardly found anytime for himself. Besides, it wasn’t like he’s complaining when he said that. If anything, he’s thankful for it, since Kuroo’s almost always met with him at the village and as much as he learned to like Kuroo’s company, there isn’t anything much to see in the village.

But, now that he realized that… how did he get in this place again?

Kuroo, as if on cue then, flashed a winning smile at him and gestures to the food in front of them. “I prepared a lot of food, so why don’t we eat, yeah?”

Now that his attention has shifted to the food, Daichi couldn’t help but ask. “This is a lot of food.”

Kuroo shakes his head. “I just wanted to offer a lot of choices.”

“Is that so? I thought you’re expecting more company,” Daichi says, then quiets down for a moment. “Come to think of it, it’s always been just us…” He looks at Kuroo questioningly, there’s something at the back of his mind that he can’t seem to recover, and he feels like he’s at the cusp of discovering it, but it’s evading him, somehow.

If Daichi had been paying more attention he would’ve seen the way Kuroo’s eyes widened a bit in panic and stiffened up at the question. It would have been telling. But Daichi didn’t, and when Kuroo sharply clapped his hands, his train of thought immediately derailed.

Daichi jolts and blinks his eyes repeatedly, seeming to have woken up from some kind of stupor. “What were you saying?” He asks Kuroo in pleasant confusion.

“I said that we probably should eat,” he says, walking towards the chair at the head of the table and pulled it out. “Come on, sit.”

Daichi follows him without question, forgetting about his confusion.

\----------

Kuroo’s shoulder sags in relief at having averted an impending crisis. It seems that Daichi’s been getting somehow aware of what is happening, and he surmises that the travelers have something to do with this.

He needs to be careful from now on and thinks about his next plan of action as he watches over Daichi and his dream self, converse about trivial things over food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know where I was going with this...


	7. Backyard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by kinoshitafight

“Kenma? Are you still awake?” whispers Shouyou.

Sometimes, it still amazes Kenma that Shouyou is capable of being this quiet, because he is always anything but. Everything about him screams loud, from the bright tips of his wild, orange hair, up to the soles of his feet, the squeaking sound it makes against the polished court deafening whenever he catapults himself up in the air.

But he guesses that Shouyou can make an exception. Like now, when they’re both in Shouyou’s room, back in his family home in Miyagi. The walls are quiet thin and the smallest of movements causes the wooden floors to creak. If Kenma wasn’t so attuned to him as he is, he wouldn’t have heard him over the singing of the cicadas.

It’s silly as well, for Shouyou to ask, since he knows better than anyone else that that time is still early by Kenma’s standards. Nevertheless, Kenma turns to his side to properly face Shouyou instead of verbally replying.

Shouyou grins at him. “I knew you wouldn’t fall asleep so easily.”

Kenma sighs. More like he couldn’t. In his rush to leave earlier, he forgot to pack his handheld console, and how it had even been possible is beyond him. But as it is, he’ll be spending the whole weekend away from his games. It’s beginning to feel a lot like separation anxiety.

Good thing he’s got Shouyou to distract him. “What about you? You should be sleeping already.”

“I couldn’t! I’m too excited since you’re here.”

Kenma’s face warms up at the unabashed admission. He still haven’t fully understand how Shouyou can say things like that without spontaneously combusting. He still doesn’t know how to reply to that, so he ruffles Shouyou’s hair instead.

“Hey Kenma,” Shouyou says after a few moments of basking in the feel of Kenma’s hands on his hair. “Since you’re still awake and I’m too excited to fall asleep, do you maybe want to go downstairs?”

Kenma thinks that Shouyou will just probably ask him to toss to him, which is exhausting him already just thinking about it. But it’s not like he could say no to Shouyou’s bright eyes.

Shouyou sits up at once, kicking his blanket away and scuffling to find his slippers. Kenma follows suit in a more sedated pace, trying to keep himself from making any unnecessary noise, which is something that Shouyou isn’t bothering doing.

Then again, why would he? It’s not like they’re going to do something they’re not supposed to. Besides, Shouyou is moving with the familiarity that comes from growing up in this house. What surprised Kenma though, is that Shouyou did not grab the volleyball. He doesn’t even give a glance when he reaches out for Kenma’s hand and guides him out of the room.

They made their way downstairs and Shouyou leaves him at the foot of the stairs, as he walks to the doors the leads to the backyard and slides it open. He turns to look at Kenma and tilts his head in invitation.

Kenma’s breathe stops and his heart stutters at the sight of Shouyou being illuminated by the moon. The light forms a halo around Shouyou’s head and it gives him an ethereal glow. There’s a soft smile on his lips and his eyes are brighter than ever.

When Kenma doesn’t make any signs of moving, Shouyou returns to him, grabs a hold of his hand again, and pulls him towards the porch, where he subsequently sits. He pats the space next to him and Kenma does the same. He flashes Kenma a smile, then he faces forward, craning his neck and soaking up its light.

Kenma could honestly watch Shouyou like this forever, but there’s something compelling him to try what Shouyou is doing. And so, he closes his eyes and tilts his head up to the sky. He feels the summer night's breeze ruffle his hair. He hears the singing of the cicadas louder than before, but he doesn’t find it noisy anymore.

He doesn’t know how long he stayed like that, but when he opens his eyes, he finds Shouyou watching him with a content smile.

“I usually watch the moon whenever I can’t sleep. And I know you’d rather play games, but I hope this will help you for the meantime.”

Kenma’s heart swells with affection, and unable to contain it, he leans closer to Shouyou and places a chaste kiss on his cheek. “Thank you, Shouyou,” he whispers before he pulls away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized that backyard isn't exactly the main setting of this fic. But oh well...

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently, I cannot write fics that are within the 100 word limit.
> 
> Thank you for reading! :D


End file.
